AUG
The Steyr AUG (German: A'''rmee-'''U'niversal-'G'''ewehr; English: Universal army rifle), also known as the '''STG.77 (German: Sturmgewehr 77; English: Assault rifle 77), is an Austrian, bullpup-configured 5.56x45mm assault rifle, designed in 1977 by Steyr Mannlicher GmbH & Co KG. The AUG is a battle-proven Austrian assault rifle widely known for its high performance and durability. It also has a built-in rail system near the end of the barrel for mounting optics. The bullpup layout allows for a shorter overall length while maintaining barrel length. In the Battlefield games it is seen as the STG.77 AUGA3, a modern variant that is able to fit optics and other attachments. The AUG was adopted by the Australian Army in 1989 replacing the L1A1 SLR (FN FAL), and the limited M16 Rifle with rifles built locally by "Thales Australia" as the F88 Austeyr. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the AUG 'can be found off of fallen MEC infantry during the final mission, Ghost Town. The AUG is common amongst the MEC infantry, particularly around the beginning of the level, along with the 9A-91. In multiplayer, the AUG is the default assault rifle for the Middle Eastern Coalition's Assault kit and is the counterpart to the United States Army's M416 and the Russian Army's AEK-971. Like all assault rifles in the game, the AUG has 50 rounds per magazine and 150 rounds in reserve. The AUG is equipped with the M203 and has 8 grenades. It is good for medium to long range combat and can kill with 8-10 shots. File:BFBC_AUG.jpg|The AUG in ''Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Oasis File:BFBC_AUG_Iron_sights.jpg|The AUG's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the '''STG.77 AUG in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the fourth assault rifle issued to the Assault kit requiring 20,000 exp to unlock. It has a 30 round magazine and an M203 grenade launcher, holding the second lowest rate of fire out of the automatic assault rifles (same rate of fire as the M416). The AUG has moderate recoil, and boasts effective close range power. However, it has somewhat cluttered iron sights and sub-par accuracy, but its higher damage output at close range helps to make up for it. The cluttered iron sights can be remedied by equipping either the Red Dot Sight or the 4X Rifle Scope. This can be considered a good choice of Primary specialization, due to the low rate of fire not making Ammo Bandoliers absolutely necessary. Compared to the M416, the AUG is inferior or equal in almost all aspects, except for hipfire spread, which is slightly superior with the AUG. Despite this, however, the AUG is a very effective all-round choice for close-range maps such as Cold War and the later parts of Arica Harbor. BC2 STG.77 AUG.png|The STG.77 AUG at Arica Harbor in Conquest. BC2 STG.77 AUG IS.png|The STG.77 AUG's iron sights. AUGBC2.JPG|The STG.77 AUG with a Red Dot Sight at Valparaiso in Rush. Battlefield Play4Free |spreadz = 0.33 - 0.88 |spreaduz = 0.40 - 1.40 |sreadinc = 0.33 |spreaddec = |fire = Fully automatic |feature = |faction = |kit = Assault |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = Firing the AUG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GsP1Rm1JHA |slot = Primary weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = 248px }} In Battlefield Play4Free, the STG77AUG is a purchasable assault rifle for the Assault Kit. It features low recoil and a increased magazine of 35 rounds over 30 seen in most other assault rifles. Its low recoil and increased accuracy make it a good choice for larger and more open maps, although its sights can be obtrusive. With a price of 1249 or 45,000 , the STG77AUG is pricey, but well worth the improvement in accuracy and range for Assault soldiers who like to stay behind the immediate front to support their fellow Recon soldiers and prevent the enemy from flanking. File:AUG BFP4F.jpg|The STG77AUG in Battlefield: Play4Free. File:AUG BFP4F sights.jpg|The STG77AUG's iron sights. AUG H BFP4F.png|The STG77AUG with a Holographic Sight at Oman in Battlefield Play4Free. AUG H BFP4F IS.png|The view through Holographic Sight on the STG77AUG. Battlefield 3 The AUG A3 is briefly seen in both the kill feed and in third-person view during the Close Quarters - Ziba Tower DLC Trailer. The weapon is only seen once in the trailer around the 38 second mark in the hands of a player in front of another player who gets a kill using the ACW-R. In the Donya Towers Conquest Domination gameplay video, the A3 variant, as seen in Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, is revealed to be used. It is equipped with an ACOG and foregrip. AUG Killfeed Small.jpg|The AUG in the killfeed in the Ziba Tower gameplay trailer. Aug_a3.jpg|The AUG A3 in the killfeed in the Donya Fortress gameplay trailer. Battlefield 3 AUG.jpg|US Assault with AUG. aug3p.jpg|Russian Assault with AUG A3. AUG A3.jpg|AUG A3 seen in Donya Fortress Gameplay Trailer with a Red dot sight and foregrip. Trivia *When equipped with a Red Dot Sight in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, when swapped to the underbarrel attachment the leaf sights will clip through the red dot sight. External links *AUG on Wikipedia *AUG on Modern Firearms Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Close Quarters